The lurker
Hello, my name is callum, i am 17 years old and about 4 years ago i had this experience…. It was a cold,windy winter night, one of those nights that you just dont want to do anything in. I was lieing in my bed in my small,dark,quiet bedroom with nothing but the clock ticking and just thinking about stuff like, ” what am i going to do tomorrow” and, ” i cant wait to see my girlfriend again.” When all of a sudden i hear a scream from the streets, i can tell you now it didnt sound human. I slowly peek out of my blinds to see what the cause of the sound was… Moments pass by and i see nothing… But then i see a tall shadow pass by in an ally close by my house, it didnt look human, it was tall at least 7ft and it had claws… Big ones! It was also very slender. I thought nothing of it as i wanted some sleep as i stayed up most of the night playing xbox with my friends, just as you would expect from a 13 year old boy haha. The next morning came, i went downstairs to find my Mum cooking bacon, “morning sleepy head!” She said as she flipped the bacon. “Morning.” I replied. “Mum did you hear screaming last night,” i said. “From were?” My mum asked. “Just across the road from the house.” I said as i lifted my breakfast and poured a cup of tea. “No, callum are you sure your not having these noghtmares again?” She asked me. “I’m sure.” I replied. The rest of the day went peacfully… I played call of duty and minecraft until late hours again. As i went to bed and read some creepypasta’s i heard another scream outside. I decided i was finding out what it was tonight. So i put some skinny jeans on and creeped downstairs amd out the frontdoor. As i looked over to the ally there was a shadow again but this time it was leaving the ally way on the other side so i decided to check down the ally for some clues . As i approched the ally there was a foul stench im the air, as if someone had shit on a stick and left it to burn. It got stronger as i reached the end of the ally the stench got stronger and stronger until i reached the end. Ill never forget what i saw that night, i saw gillian from two doors down, her eyes were all milky and her back was broken and parts of her had been eaten off like; fingers, parts of flesh off her arms etc, I threw up all over the ally and i turned around to see the thing standing behind me, it wasnt human in any way, it was jet black, its eyes were pure white except for two black dots in the middle of them, its bones were sticking out of its skin as if it were anorexic and it had a face splitting smile to match its rotten teeth. It just smiled and as i was about to scream for help it put its finger over its lips and said a grosume “shhhhh…” I ran.. I ran as fast as i could away from the thing. I got home and ran up to my room and jumped into bed i slowly looked out onto the gloomy street to see it there looking at me from the opening to the ally way with that face splitting smile. It took what seemed like forever for it to ascend into the darkness again. I write this as a warning. I warning to everybody that the lurker is still out there, i mean it could be anywhere. But please dont go looking for it. You’ll regret it so if you hear a scream just remember this…. Shhhhhhh… Category:Crappypasta Category:Beings Category:English Class Failure Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge